Modern living has now developed with the premium on leisure activities, many of which are centered in and around the home. For instance, backyard patios and backyards themselves have replaced the kitchen as the meeting place for family and friends.
In the course of such leisure activity, it has become apparent that the amount of table surfaces necessary for supporting beverage containers for everyone involved in group conversations at any one time on the patio or in the backyard, would exceed what is actually available on the patio or in the backyard. To supplement the table surfaces that are available, it would be convenient to enable the support of beverage containers, while used, in connection with seating structures, or at least near seating structures.